1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2-aminomethyl-5-phenyloxazoles and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof which exhibit anti-inflammatory and analgesic activity.
2. Summary of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds of the formula (I): ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 is phenyl or halophenyl; R' is (1) 4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl or ##STR2## wherein R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl.
Also encompassed within this invention are pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
This invention also relates to a method of meliorating inflammation in warm blooded animals, particularly mammals, which comprises administering to said animal an anti-inflammatory effective amount of a compound of formula (I).